


Parálisis de seducción

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/M, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Incluso en los más profundos sueños, uno es acechado por lo desconocido... o eso creía Gokú. Una extraña, sensual e incómoda visita del pasado lo torturaría por un momento; y esta vez, no podría hacerle frente. Historia participante en el reto "Fictober" de la página "Retos randoms de randoms fandoms".
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Princess Snake/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Parálisis de seducción

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fic participa en el reto _Fictober_ , organizado por la página _Retos randoms de randoms fandoms_. Este fic va dedicado para Anna Bradbury.**

*** Día: 2.**

*** Palabra: Serpiente.**

* * *

Gokú abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Se sentía extraño, muy cansado… y al intentar moverse, reaccionó. Ése no era su cuarto, ésa no era su cama: ¡¿en dónde estaba?!

—Por fin despiertas… —una voz susurrante sonó en la extraña habitación.

—¿Usted? —el saiyajin no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Teníamos algo pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas? —una mujer de cabello naranja le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Pero qué…? —Gokú no pudo moverse, al verla encima de él; y allí fue consciente de su desnudez. ¡Él, en el lecho de la Princesa Serpiente!

—Relájate… —deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, hasta coger sus muñecas.

—No… —Gokú luchaba contra aquel incómodo deseo, sudoroso e impotente, recordando a su esposa— ¡no, déjeme, por favor!

—¡Dije «silencio»! —forzó su agarre— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres mío, Gokú! ¡Mío!

En un santiamén, Gokú contempló la horrorosa transformación de la mujer en una serpiente. ¡Quería escapar, le faltaba el aire, debía gritar, tenía que…!

[…]

—¡Aaah! —despertó de golpe, asustado y excitado a la vez.

Trató de calmarse. Vio su habitación, contempló a Milk y lo comprendió todo. Había sido una pesadilla.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Segundo drabble para el reto! Jajajaja a ver, a ver… creo que estoy mal. ¿Por qué siempre utilizo a Gokú en situaciones prohibidas? :v

No, mentira, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. La primera opción que tuve fue hacer un fic de _Harry Potter_ (ya que la serpiente se relaciona con el protagonista, Voldemort y todo lo demás), pero como no manejo bien al personaje y la trama, me decanté por buscar entre mis fandoms favoritos; y ya que Gokú conocía a la Princesa Serpiente, me lancé a escribir algo extraño y suculento, mezclado con algo de terror.

¡A ver qué les parece! ¿Reviews? ¡Muchísimas gracias! :D


End file.
